


Life and Lattes

by Koreanch3rryblossom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cafe AU, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koreanch3rryblossom/pseuds/Koreanch3rryblossom
Summary: When Jinyoung is unfairly fired from his job, he doesn't even think twice to take a job at the café near his house.Sure, the boss might be kind of rude (-ly hot) but the other staff seem nice and it's just temporary; what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Ok Taecyeon/Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Son Hyunwoo/Hirai Momo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 61





	1. Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted on Asianfanfics under koreanch3rryblossom which is also me. I am using different chapter names though because my original choices I no longer like.

Fuck, Jinyoung needed this job. Like actually needed this job. Not ‘need’ like needing a hamburger when you’ve got cravings or like a fangirl needs the latest merchandise of her favourite band. No Jinyoung was actually unemployed for the first time in his life and he had bills to pay and rent to pay and he would do anything to get this job. He hadn’t really entirely read the job description, mostly just the ‘staff needed’ and the address. So, when he pulled up at a small café with a sign saying ‘DefSoul Coffee’ he was surprised. It wasn’t far from his house but he’d never seen the place before.

From the outside, he could tell that the café wasn’t exactly large but it must have been able to hold at least 50 people so it couldn’t be called small either. Inside it looked pretty packed, mostly with university students which made sense as it was probably only about 10 minutes to the nearest university. Despite all this, when Jinyoung got out of his car and headed towards the café he found that he couldn’t hear much noise coming from the shop. He walked in and found that he was correct; for a busy café, it was very quiet. People were chatting but none spoke above what would be considered polite at a nice restaurant or somewhere fancy and the music that was on played at a low level, more of just a background hum.

Jinyoung found all of this weird but he didn’t dislike it all the same. It was a nice atmosphere, the customers seemed content in what they were doing whether it was studying or having coffee with a friend and when Jinyoung walked up to the counter he was greeted by a young man with a smile so bright it was almost like looking directly at the sun.

“Hi, how can I help you today?”

Jinyoung blinked, almost having forgotten why he came here in the first place, but recovered himself and putting on his best smile (although nothing could match the one beaming at him) he told him he was here about the job.

Somehow, the waiter (Youngjae Jinyoung noticed his name tag said) beamed even brighter at this, “Oh! I’ll just let Jaebum-hyung know! I’ll be two seconds!”

Jinyoung wasn’t sure what he was expecting Jaebum to be but the man who appeared only a minute after Youngjae ducked out the back was definitely not it. He was around Jinyoung’s height, decked almost entirely in black, with ripped black skinnies, a loose white t-shirt and a leather jacket despite the warm temperature in the store. His jawline was sharp and led to ears adorned with multiple black studs. His hair was also black, fringe swept up and back and leaving his piercing eyes in clear view, the two dots under his left eyebrow somehow making him look even more formidable as he eyed Jinyoung. 

If Youngjae was the sun, Jaebum was the moon in an eclipse.

“So, Youngjae said you’re here about the job?” Jaebum’s voice brought Jinyoung back from his thoughts and he quickly realised that he had probably been staring a little longer than was strictly polite.

“Uh, yeah, I saw your ad. My name is Park Jinyoung.” Jinyoung said, extending his hand to shake. Jaebum eyed it but made no move to return the gesture, instead wandering his gaze over the man as if searching for something he was only mildly interested in finding.

Jinyoung retracted his hand, awkwardly shoving it in his pocket, suddenly painfully aware of how dishevelled he probably looked.

“Do you have any waiting experience?”

“I worked in a coffee shop a few years ago, I know how to make coffee and how to do basic food preparation and stock management as well as waiting on tables.” Jinyoung ignored his own embellishments of the truth and avoidance of facts like that the café had been owned by his aunt and he’d only helped out on the occasion when needed. He probably still remembered all the stuff he’d learnt back then but he also might not. He could cross that bridge after he’d gotten himself the job.

Jaebum eyed him again, seemingly unimpressed and Jinyoung wondered whether he should find another half-truth to help his cause.

“Can you start tomorrow at 11?”

Jinyoung nodded, not even taking a moment to think or even process what was being asked but Jaebum seemed satisfied with this. “Youngjae and Jackson will be here, tell them you’re the new employee and they’ll tell you what to do,” he said, already turning to head back out the back, Jinyoung barely managing to say “okay, thank you!” before he’d disappeared.

If Jinyoung wasn’t so desperate for a job, he would have been pissed at how aloof and somewhat rude his new boss was but as it stood he just felt relief. At least he wasn’t entirely unemployed for now, he could search for other jobs whilst he worked here. Anyone that attractive had to be an asshole anyway if Jinyoung was being honest. It was how god evened things out and kept humanity in balance.

He caught Youngjae’s eye as he turned to leave and he gave the man a smile and wave, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Youngjae beamed, “I look forward to it Jinyoung-ssi!”

At least one of his colleagues would be nice to work with.


	2. Eyes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson, Youngjae, Dogs and grumpy (?) Jaebum. What a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to write chapter summaries I am sorry

“You must be Jinyoung! I’m Jackson!”

Jinyoung simply blinked for a minute, trying to process the person in front of him as a person and not just a ball of pure energy and sound. His bleach blonde hair swept back off his face served only to make his smile all the more blinding and his greeting was the loudest thing in the place. Jinyoung had to wonder how the man he’d met yesterday with such dark features and such a moody disposition had come to have two employees that were such polar opposites of that.

As Youngjae and Jackson both beamed at him, Jinyoung briefly wondered if maybe he was actually fit to take this job with such levels of happiness apparently required.

“Nice to meet you Jackson,” Jinyoung gave his best smile towards the other male before turning to smile at the other boy too, “nice to see you again Youngjae.”

Youngjae beamed what Jinyoung was already guessing was his signature smile. “Glad to see you again Jinyoung-ssi! Here, let me show you out the back so you can put your jacket and bag down.”

Jinyoung nodded, following the other man without hesitation. He was vaguely aware of him talking as they walked but he couldn’t focus, too busy taking in the surroundings as they passed. The café was deceptively large, the staff room and store room down a short hallway that could only be accessed from behind the counter. The store room was the first door down the hallway, the door currently closed. Next, they reached the staff room, Youngjae opening the door for Jinyoung who thanked him before stepping inside.

It was a fairly plain room, only large enough to fit a small table, a couple chairs and a small black cube shelf. The shelf was currently occupied with bags and each cube was slightly personalised; the top left had pictures of a cat, presumably a pet, stuck to it and a few personal belongings inside, the one next to it had a frankly stupid number of snapbacks crammed into it and the one below that had a plain backpack and a few pictures stuck around it.

Jinyoung briefly wondered which of these was Jaebum’s before dismissing the thought.

Youngjae pointed to the empty shelf next to the backpack, “you can have this shelf to put all your stuff in each day, mine is the one next to you!”

Jinyoung smiled and obliged, noticing as he did that some of the pictures were of a small dog. “Is that your dog? It’s cute.”

At this, Youngjae’s face lit up. “Yes! His name is Coco and he’s the sweetest I love him!”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile as Youngjae continued to gush about his dog as he and Jinyoung headed back out to the counter. He wasn’t sure he’d known anyone so sweet before and was instantly grateful to be working with the other man; it was a nice change from the people he’d been dealing with at his last job. Thinking about his last job, Jinyoung felt himself scowl but his thinking was interrupted by Jackson as they reached the counter.

“Oh no, did you bring up Coco? You’ll never get him to stop now!” Jackson laughed, overhearing Youngjae as they came out.

At this Youngjae blushed, hanging his head a bit, “sorry, I can’t help it though!”

Jinyoung was quickly realising that Youngjae was the absolute epitome of sweet and adorable and he couldn’t help but want to keep him safe somehow. He gave the other man a squeeze on the shoulder and smiled reassuringly at him when he looked up, “don’t worry, it’s sweet that you love Coco so much.”

He received a beaming smile for this and couldn’t help feeling reassured.

“So Jinyoung, you now know the store layout and you’ve met everyone who works here!” Jackson announced.

“Is Jaebum not working today?” Jinyoung found himself asking without intending to.

“He is, he’s just in the store room most likely though. He doesn’t really like conversing with customers much.”

Makes sense, Jinyoung thought. Upon hearing Jackson laugh he realised he had actually voiced this aloud.

“I know he comes across as quite brash and rude but I promise he’s not that bad when you get to know him! I’d try and hit the man up to be honest if he didn’t have such a strict no dating amongst co-workers policy.”

“And if you weren’t completely smitten by that Mark guy,” Youngjae added.

Before Jackson could respond to that, Jinyoung butted in. “What do you mean a strict no dating amongst co-workers policy? Why is a policy for that needed?”

“It’s not really,” Jackson said rolling his eyes, “Jaebum is just a bit-“

“Keen for you to work rather than gossip? Very true Jackson.” Jaebum cut in, startling all 3 men as he came up to counter with a tray of cakes, setting them into the cake display.

“I’m not _gossiping_! I’m making Jinyoung feel part of the team!” Jackson defended dramatically.

“Make him feel part of the team by showing him how well you _pretend_ to work at the very least.” Jaebum retorted as he set the last of the cakes down in their place before turning to leave again. Catching Jinyoung’s gaze he gave the man a nod, “glad to see you turned up Jinyoung, hope you can do a good job.”

Before he could respond, Jaebum had ducked back out to the storeroom as quickly as he’d come. Despite all that Jackson had said, Jinyoung couldn’t help but very much doubt that Jaebum was anything other than moody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, I promise it will pick up!  
> Please let me know what you think!! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Feelin' Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work, Friends and... Love notes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that my chapter names and summaries are hella cringe...

In the first two weeks at the café, Jinyoung was delighted to find that somehow, he had learnt a lot more in his time helping out his aunt at her café than he originally thought and that in even better news, he actually remembered most of it.

“You’re really good at this Jinyoung!” Youngjae had exclaimed after the first Sunday shift Jinyoung worked with them. It had been incredibly busy and Jinyoung had only been there 3 days but he’d done his best to take orders and serve, occasionally making drinks when he felt he was confident he could. The last customers had finally left and he and Youngjae were now wiping down tables, the younger (Jackson had clarified the ages early on; Youngjae at only 20 was younger than all 3 of them who were apparently all 23- Jinyoung hadn’t taken any note of the fact that he and Jaebum were the same age, none at all) still somehow incredibly energetic despite the long tiring day.

“He’s right, you’re even better than I was in the beginning!” Jackson chipped in from his place at the cake cabinet (he was either cleaning it or eating the cakes, Jinyoung wasn’t entirely sure which).

“You weren’t any good at anything other than hitting on girls in the beginning,” Jaebum’s retort came from the storeroom, “and you better not be eating the cakes again!”

Youngjae snorted with laughter at this and Jackson squawked in protest, Jinyoung unable to help but smile at the scene.

Jaebum was… still kind of a mystery. Jinyoung hadn’t seen much of him in his days working so far and when he had, it was mostly just him poking fun at Jackson or restocking the cake display and tea and coffee containers. He always had a stoic expression on his face when Jinyoung did see him and he was still unsure if he believed that Jaebum could be much more than moody and occasionally sassy.

Oh, and kind of very attractive but that wasn’t particularly important.

 _“…a strict no dating amongst co-workers policy”_ Jackson’s words floated back into his head. Since the first day, Jinyoung had found no opportunity to try to find out more about the reason for that but it didn’t matter anyway; even if the policy hadn’t been in place, Jinyoung had applied the same policy to himself after his last job. Plus, as nice as Jackson and Youngjae were, he couldn’t see himself dating them. No, it wasn’t personal interest so much as it was a general curiosity for the need for such a strict policy.

“That’s the last table!” Youngjae proclaimed, bringing Jinyoung back from his thoughts and making him realise he’d been wiping down the coffee machine for far longer than necessary now.

“I’m done too, let’s ditch this joint!” Jackson threw his cloth over his shoulder as he said this but then picked it up hastily and placed it on the counter. Jinyoung shook his head at the display but followed the two men to go grab their things. Youngjae and Jackson chattered as they got what they needed from their cubes and Jinyoung found he was becoming quickly accustomed to the two men.

As he went to grab his bag, he saw a piece of paper slid in next to it. Picking it up, Jinyoung saw it was a roster for the next week with a note scrawled across the top saying, _if you need to make any changes let me know- Jaebum._

Although Jinyoung had quite honestly no other commitments and could work whenever (and preferably as much as possible), he was kind of irked that the other man couldn’t even ask him his availability or talk to him about his roster.

“Oh look Youngjae! I think Jinyoung is officially one of the staff, he’s gotten a love note from our Jaebum!” Jackson exclaimed, hitting Youngjae on the shoulder as if they were high school girls.

“I don’t think Jaebum will appreciate hearing you refer to his rosters as ‘love notes’” Youngjae laughed.

“Is this how he always does rosters?” Jinyoung questioned and Youngjae nodded.

“Yeah, he makes them and then adjusts them if you tell him you need different days off. Everyone gets Monday off because we’re closed on Mondays but then he generally gives us one other full day off at least, even if he barely takes any time off at all.” Youngjae pouted as he said the last bit and for the first time, Jinyoung questioned exactly how close the boy and Jaebum were.

“He’s a true blooded workaholic Youngjae, it cannot be helped! Now come on, I ate too many cakes, I gotta hit the gym before bed!” Jinyoung couldn’t help his laugh at this, shaking his head as they all filed out of the staffroom.

The light was still on in the store room as they walked past and Jinyoung noticed Youngjae frown as they walked past.

“Alright, see you suckers next week!” Jackson waved as he jogged off, heading towards the nearest gym Jinyoung could only assume.

“Enjoy your day off Jinyoung! I’ll see you next week too!” Youngjae beamed, waving and heading the opposite way.

Jinyoung waved back and headed to his car, checking his phone on the way.

12 new messages.

Jinyoung sighed, smiling to himself as he opened his messages and saw the familiar names on his screen.

7 new messages Jisoo

1:14pm _Jiiiinyoungggg I’m booooreddddd_

1:36pm _Are you ignoring me?_

2:06 pm _Park Jinyoung! How dare you ignore me! After all I’ve done for you!_

2:36 pm _Okay, I just remembered that you have that new café job. Message me when you’re done then I guess…_

4:04pm _Are you ACTUALLY not done yet my GOD_

5:07pm _I’ll pay you to leave work and hang out with me instead_

5:24pm _Never mind, Chaeyoung is home, I don’t need you~ Hope work was worth ignoring me for! :p_

Jinyoung couldn’t help but snort at this last message; Jisoo and Chaeyoung had been dating for over a year now but time had had no effect on Jisoo who was just as smitten as day one (she called the other girl _ROSÉ_ as a pet name for god sakes). 

5 new messages Wonpil

2:09pm _Jisoo just messaged me demanding to know if I’d heard from you, I reminded her of your new job._

2:11pm _Which I hope is going well by the way!_

3:33pm _Jisoo has decided that I am a substitute for you and has dragged me out for food, I need you to know that._

4:49pm _I apparently did not make a good substitute, I did tell her that you are one of a kind! ;p_

5:17pm _I think we need to hang out with Jisoo on your next day off, she’s sulky and not just because Chaeyoung was busy all day too… Plus, I miss you too!_

Jinyoung smiled at the messages, replying to both of his friends as he got into his car.

9:37pm _Café closed tomorrow if you’re free?_

“You _had_ to choose one of those university cafés that stay open late didn’t you!” Was Jisoo’s greeting when she arrived at Jinyoung’s apartment the next day.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at this, “well hello to you too.”

From the couch, Wonpil let out a laugh earning a glare from Jisoo as she came into the apartment.

“I just want to say before you attack me that I brought the snacks to this gathering,” Wonpil quickly added, Jisoo brightening considerably at this.

“Snacks!”

This time Jinyoung laughed, following her into the room and taking up the spot on the couch next to Wonpil. Jisoo rifled through the snacks before finding a bag of her favourite chips and plonking herself down on the chair adjacent to the two men.

For a while they just chatted, Jisoo gushing about how well Chaeyoung’s doing at her studies even if it does mean they get to spend less time together. Wonpil reported that the band was going well, they were managing some good gigs and he’d become accustomed to the lead guitarists unique brand of affection.

“How about you though? How _is_ the new job?” Jisoo asked, both her and Wonpil turning to him and trying their best not to look as concerned as Jinyoung knew they were.

“It’s good, seriously. My co-workers are really nice, Youngjae is a few years younger and he’s just a really happy and friendly guy and Jackson is my age and a bit loud but just as nice of a guy. I’m doing surprisingly well at the job and my boss has given me a lot of shifts so I’ll be making enough money.” Jinyoung tried his best to sound as reassuring as possible, emphasising how nice everyone was.

If it had been just Wonpil it probably would have been enough but Jisoo caught everything and really, Jinyoung couldn’t blame her after what had happened.

“What about your boss though? Is he nice? Not _too_ nice though I hope…”

“Look, he’s kind of moody and sassy but otherwise fine,” catching the look Jisoo was giving him, he sighed. “He’s not Taecyeon Jisoo, don’t worry. He seems uninterested in the whole human race and a massive workaholic, I’ll be fine.”

“He sounds like you to be honest Jinyoung, are you sure you haven’t stumbled upon your long-lost brother?” Wonpil chipped in.

“He’s too hot to be my brother,” Jinyoung retorted without thinking, only realising when Wonpil laughed.

“I mean, like objectively!”

Wonpil continued to laugh, “good to see we don’t have to worry about you being harassed this time, instead you’ll be doing the harassing.”

Jinyoung swatted at him, “don’t be rude, I will not.”

“If anything seems amiss though Jinyoung, tell us straight away, okay? They all might seem nice and normal now but people can change.” Jisoo sounded both comforting and stern, eyeing Jinyoung pointedly.

Jinyoung gave her a reassuring smile, “I know Jisoo, trust me, I won’t let it get that bad again.”

Jisoo didn’t look convinced but before she could say anymore, Wonpil seemed to take pity on him and interrupted, “so have I told you guys the latest shit Jae has said to Young-hyun?”

“No but have they _finally_ realised how gay they are?” Jisoo exclaimed and Jinyoung stifled a laugh, shooting Wonpil a grateful look.

Wonpil simply smiled back.

Jinyoung turned up half an hour early to his shift the next day. He had been getting there a good 15 minutes early every day anyway but this morning he was more prepared than usual and with nothing much to fill his time, figured there was no harm in being that extra bit early.

What he hadn’t taken into account was that he was rostered on from open, so being there half an hour early meant that no one else was there yet.

Well except Jaebum that is.

So, when Jinyoung walked in at 6:30 am, he found Jaebum hunched over the coffee machine, unmoving. Jinyoung was trying to decide whether or not to say anything when Jaebum groaned.

“Jackson, make me coffee.”

Jinyoung tried not to acknowledge how gravelly his half-asleep voice was.

“Uh, Jackson isn’t here yet but I’m pretty good at making coffee if you want.”

At this, Jaebum looked up and Jinyoung hoped the surprise didn’t show on his face. Jaebum hadn’t yet styled his hair and his fringe hung down over his eyes, slightly wavy and seemingly still somewhat damp from a shower. Thick black round frames sat on his nose, slid half way down from the man standing hunched over the coffee machine. He was scowling but it was more as if he was struggling to keep his eyes open than it was at Jinyoung and somehow, Jinyoung couldn’t help but think he looked… soft.

“Please.”

For a second, Jinyoung wasn’t sure what he meant but upon remembering his offer to make coffee he quickly walked over. Jaebum pushed himself off the coffee machine, shuffling along to rest his head on the counter instead so Jinyoung had room to make coffee.

Jinyoung set his bag down and got to work making a coffee, glancing across at the other man occasionally but he didn’t move an inch.

Jinyoung set his coffee down, “here you go.”

Jaebum groaned again, pushing himself up only just enough to cradle the coffee in his hands and take a sip.

“You can make yourself a coffee, I won’t charge you for it.” Jaebum mumbled and Jinyoung jumped slightly, not having realised he was just kind of hovering.

“Thanks.”

Jaebum continued to drink his coffee as Jinyoung made himself one. By the time he was done, Jaebum had almost finished his and was almost fully standing, eyes far more alert than only a few minutes ago.

He checked his watch and sighed, “Jackson’s late, he’s always late on Tuesday mornings.”

Jinyoung didn’t say anything, assuming the man was mostly talking to himself but then Jaebum looked at him.

“Can I show you how to open whilst you drink your coffee?”

Jinyoung nodded, following Jaebum to the register with his coffee in hand.

It was a fairly simple process, put money in, count money and enter it into the system, then hit complete and put the bit of paper it spits out in a folder. Then Jaebum wrote a list of teas, coffees and syrups that needed to be replenished, checked all the cake tags were still up to date and ready for him to put cakes behind and that all the condiments, napkins and cutlery holders were full.

He didn’t really say anything the whole time but his glances across to Jinyoung seemed to suggest he was assuming that the man would ask if he anything didn’t make sense and Jinyoung didn’t really need the extra explanation for any of it.

“Alright, I’ll get everything we need from the store room, if you can put on the music and tell Jackson to open the door when he rushes in in a few minutes.” Jaebum went to turn away but seemed to remember something and turned back with a small smile, “thanks for the coffee by the way, you make good coffee.”

At that moment Jackson rushed in, shouting reasons for being late, snapback almost flying off his head as he hurried in.

Jaebum rolled his eyes, taking the snapback off Jackson’s head and pushing his hair back before placing it backwards over his hair. “You can’t wear it on the floor anyway, I’m going out the back and Jinyoung already opened.”

Jackson looked surprised but before he could say anything, Jaebum was already walking off.

Jinyoung, too busy trying to take in not only Jaebum actually smiling at him (not a big smile but still a smile) and the way the man had looked with Jackson’s cap on that he didn’t notice the look Jackson was giving him for a minute but when he did, he quickly turned to go open the door and put on music.

“He’s never that coherent before coffee.” Jackson said in wonderment.

“I made him coffee,” Jinyoung replied without thinking about it, looking up when Jackson didn’t reply.

Jackson studied him for a second, seemingly weighing up whether or not to say something before instead grabbing Jinyoung’s bag from the floor and smiling, “I’ll put your bag away while I put mine away! Back in a minute!”

Jinyoung watched Jackson rush off but before he could question anything, Jaebum reappeared with supplies, now without glasses although still sporting the cap. He placed it down on the counter and Jinyoung expected him to leave without another word but instead he stopped again.

“Also, I really appreciate how hard you’re working, you’ve been doing a great job. Thank you.”

Before Jinyoung could even think to reply, Jaebum hurried off as usual and Jinyoung was left wondering how he’d managed to go from barely a glance to two compliments and a smile in one morning. Maybe, just maybe, he’d been too quick to judge his new boss.

And maybe, just maybe, he was going to have a hard time getting Jaebum with fluffy hair and large glasses out of his head.

But it was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this story and feel it is picking up! Please let me know what you think in the comments!!


	4. Never ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat coffees and past loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned, this chapter is the one that I put the tag in about implied/referenced sexual harassment. It isn't too full on but I just want to make sure the reader is aware. I hope you still enjoy but also please take care of yourself and don't read anything that is upsetting for you~

Jinyoung should have known this would happen.

He should have known that life was too peaceful and going too well and last time this happened, it all fell to pieces.

So, how did he _not_ see this coming?

Things had been going far too well. It had been a whole month and Jinyoung was feeling settled. He had a routine even!

It hadn’t taken many open shifts for Jackson to sidle up to Jinyoung with a grin.

“What Jackson?” Jinyoung sighed. He had been working with the guy long enough to know he was going to ask him some kind of favour.

“So… you know how you are the _best_ at open shifts?” 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “if you say so.”

Jackson beamed, “do you wanna take over for me?”

With a shrug, Jinyoung was officially permanently on the open shift. Jinyoung was concerned that maybe Jaebum wouldn’t appreciate it but Jackson reassured him that he had approved it already and Jinyoung wasn’t game enough to ask Jaebum himself, so he took his word for it.

When he turned up for the shift the next morning, Jaebum didn’t seem surprised so Jinyoung assumed that Jackson had told the truth. Although, Jaebum was, at most, half a person in the morning so you couldn’t really be sure if he knew, or just didn’t have the energy to care.

Jinyoung was also a fast learner, so when Jaebum appeared, Jinyoung handed him a coffee.

Jaebum blinked at it for a second and then looked up through his floppy fringe and sleepily smiled, “thanks.”

( _and it definitely wasn’t the most adorable thing Jinyoung had ever seen, he definitely wasn’t blushing)._

That had been two weeks ago and since then, Jinyoung had fallen into an easy pattern. The open shift suited him and Jaebum was surprisingly easy to work with. His morning coffee was his only real demand and he was a very methodical person so Jinyoung knew when to make his coffee to have it ready for when he appeared.

For the first week and a half it was a very transactional process. Jaebum appeared, floppy haired and bleary eyed, and gratefully taking his cup of coffee before disappearing back into the storeroom. Jinyoung got comfortable with this, expecting the odd appearances for coffee and cake and nothing else. So, when Jaebum struck up a conversation with him one morning, Jinyoung had to force himself not to panic.

“So, Jinyoung, what do you do outside of this?” Jaebum asked, still cradling his cup of coffee in his hands and leaning against the kitchen counter. Jinyoung almost jumped.

_Were they chatting now?_

“uh… not much,” Jinyoung hesitated. He didn’t really know where Jaebum was going with this. Was it just small talk? But why start small talk now? Maybe he just wanted to know if he had time to work more…

“I am pretty free.” Jaebum looked surprised by this statement but then he chuckled.

“I guess I am too, although my children demand a lot of attention when I am home” he smiled.

_Children?!_

“Oh, you have kids?” Jinyoung tried not to sound as surprised as he was. Was Jaebum also married? This raised so many questions…

Jaebum blinked, “kids?”

“You just said you have children.”

Jaebum stared for a second and then laughed, “sorry, I meant my cats. Working with Youngjae must be rubbing off on me, he always talks about his dog like a child.”

 _Cats?!_ Jinyoung wasn’t sure which one was more of a surprise to be honest… It did make sense now he thought about it though. The back area with the photos of cats could really only be Jaebum’s but he just hadn’t really considered it again since that first day.

“What are their names?” Jinyoung hoped his surprise wasn’t showing but it really was just one shock after another… He really couldn’t pin Jaebum down ( _as in personality wise. He wouldn’t pin Jaebum down. Obviously, if anything, Jaebum would pin him down-wait no, what?!_ )

“Nora, Kunta and Odd. I’m allergic to dog fur and Youngjae reckons I am overcompensating with all my cats.”

 _Youngjae again…Are they dating? They certainly care for each other…_ Jinyoung shook his head; why was he even bothering to wonder about that, it had no effect on him!

He realised Jaebum was giving him a strange look and Jinyoung was suddenly he aware that shaking his head had been a highly bizarre thing to do right then.

“Sorry, just can’t help but think that Youngjae is a little biased with how much he loves his dog,” Jinyoung quickly spluttered out.

Luckily, Jaebum laughed. “I won’t tell him you said that, but it is good to know you are on my side.”

He drunk the rest of his coffee and sighed, “I should get you cakes so we are ready to open. Thanks for the coffee as always.”

Jinyoung pretended not to notice the way his heart skipped a beat at Jaebum’s smile, turning to the cash register in case he was blushing. “That’s all good.”

He heard the sound of Jaebum walking into the back and let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. _What is wrong with me?_

The next day, Jinyoung was determined to reciprocate the friendly conversation of the morning before. He had acted weird, he had given no reciprocation to the conversation and frankly, it just seemed that he had judged Jaebum very harshly in the beginning and he should make amends. Not that Jaebum _knew_ he had judged him harshly, but still.

As Jinyoung was making the usual coffee for Jaebum he had an idea.

When Jaebum came over, leaning against the counter, Jinyoung slid his coffee over to him.

“Good morning.”

Jaebum didn’t respond at first and Jinyoung looked up from the coffee machine to check he was actually there. When he did, he saw Jaebum staring down at his coffee and he had a terrible sinking feeling.

“Oh, uh, sor-“ “It looks just like Nora, it seems wrong to drink it,” he said, finally looking up and smiling at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung couldn’t help the blush that spread over his face, “it is the first coffee art cat I have ever done so I know it isn’t perfect.”

Jaebum shook his head, “I have never seen a coffee art cat this good but if you think you can do better, feel free to do them on every morning coffee for me.”

Jaebum said it lightly, but he had a smirk, as if challenging Jinyoung.

“I guess I can do that,” Jinyoung replied with a shrug, feigning indifference. It didn’t seem to convince Jaebum though and he laughed.

“I’ll go get the cakes with Nora,” he said, taking his coffee with him to the backroom.

That had been two days ago, and for the last two mornings Jinyoung had upheld his end of the deal and produced a cat coffee for Jaebum each morning. Each morning Jaebum had stared at it for a bit and then declared it looked just like Odd and then Kunta. Each time Jinyoung had tried to act nonplussed, shrugging and rolling his eyes but this only managed to make Jaebum laugh at him.

It was stupid and they hadn’t had any real conversation since that first morning but Jinyoung couldn’t help but to look forward to it and he wondered what tomorrow’s response would be, considering Jaebum had run out of cats to compare them to.

He didn’t realise he was smiling to himself until he heard a voice at the counter say “well, you seem to be up to your old tricks by the look of that little smirk.”

Jinyoung felt his blood run cold.

Things had been too good for too long. He had to know his happiness couldn’t last and here it was, the thing to remind him that all this was too good to be true.

Taecyeon.

Jinyoung forced himself to look up from the cakes he had been staring at and face the other man but he found he couldn’t get himself to speak.

“What’s wrong Junior? Did I hit the nail on the head?” Taecyeon looked smugly at him.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I want? You were always so good at that, giving me what I want. I guess this time I will have to pay you for it though.”

Jinyoung could feel himself going red and his eyes beginning to tear up. He couldn’t cry here. He couldn’t let Taecyeon see that. Even more so, he couldn’t let the people he worked with see him like this. He needed to get rid of Taecyeon so he could keep pretending everything was alright. He didn’t want these people knowing about this.

“I can make you a coffee and I can pay for it, don’t worry” he managed to say, turning to the coffee machine to make it before Taecyeon could respond.

“You were always so obedient Junior. It is a pity you had to go and ruin everything by being a slut.”

Jinyoung kept his eyes on the coffee machine.

“Is that how you got your job here? Did you fuck the manager here too? Or just promise you would, like a good little whore?”

Jinyoung was about to grab the milk when a voice came from behind him.

“Get the fuck out.”

Jinyoung jolted, accidentally knocking the cup of coffee onto the floor. He fumbled, trying to get a cloth to clean it up.

“Jinyoung, leave it.”

He looked up at Jaebum in surprise but stopped what he was doing.

From behind the counter, Taecyeon snickered.

“Seems I was correct huh Junior? Once a slut, always a sl-“

“I said. Get. The. Fuck. Out.” Jaebum repeated, his voice even more menacing than the first time.

Taecyeon raised his eyebrows, “wow, you really have him wrapped around your finger Junior but does he know that you’ll fuck anyone for a promotion? Or does he think he’s spec-“

Jaebum lunged across the counter, grabbing the front of Taecyeon’s t-shirt, pulling his face close.

“You need to leave, or I will call the police on you for harassing my employee.”

Taecyeon held up his hands in submission, “alright alright, no need for police. Just checking in on my Junior.” He leaned further in to Jaebum then, smirking, “be careful with that one alright?”

Jaebum seemed about to punch Taecyeon but he ducked out of his grip and sauntered over to the door. Just as he was about to leave, Jaebum stopped him.

“If I ever see you here again, I will call the police immediately. Don’t fucking test me.”

Taecyeon snorted but said nothing as he left.

As soon as the door closed, Jaebum went over and locked it, flipping the sign to closed.

Jinyoung felt his knees give out and he realised he was shaking as he grabbed the counter for support.

Jaebum rushed over to him, helping him stand and guiding him over to one of the café’s tables and chairs. Jinyoung let himself be placed in the chair, unable to comprehend what had just happened or what was happening now. He was still shaking, and he could feel the tears threatening to leave the corners of his eyes.

He didn’t know how long he sat there but he was suddenly aware of a mug of tea being placed in front of him and he looked up.

“It’s barley tea.” Jaebum said softly and then sat down across from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung wrapped his hands around the mug, letting the warmth seep into his skin and the soft warm smell of barley tea fill his lungs.

“I am so sorry,” he finally managed to say, barely speaking above a whisper.

When Jaebum didn’t respond, Jinyoung glanced up only to find that the other man was sitting there, his jaw clenched and fists on the table, seeming like he was working to hold something back. He was looking pointedly away from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung felt his heart sink and he was about to tell Jaebum that he would quit now, not to worry about it, when Jaebum let out an angry sigh.

“I wanna fucking punch that guy’s lights out what a fucking _prick_.” He growled, his fist hitting the table as he said ‘prick’.

Jinyoung was startled and then also confused, “wait, what?”

Jaebum took a deep breath, seemingly attempting to calm himself.

“You don’t need to be sorry and you don’t need to explain. That guy is clearly a piece of shit and I am sorry you had to deal with any of that.”

Jinyoung froze. _What? How can he be sorry for something he wasn’t even involved with? And how is it possible he didn’t blame him for it?_

“If he ever comes back, you are allowed to leave the counter and come out the back and I will deal with him. There is no reason for you to go through that. Fuck, you shouldn’t even have to have dealt with it today.”

Jaebum’s jaw was still clenched as he ran his hands through his hair frustratedly before finally looking at Jinyoung.

“Are you okay?”

Jinyoung didn’t know how to respond, instead looking down at his tea, suddenly unable to look Jaebum in the eye.

He saw something hit the surface of his tea, causing a ripple. Then, to his horror, he realised he was crying.

“I’m so sorry,” he managed to splutter, dismayed at his inability to keep himself in check.

He heard Jaebum sigh, “don’t be sorry.” There was a pause and then he said, “you’ve heard about the ‘no dating rule’ here right?”

Jinyoung nodded, still unable to stop sobbing despite being immensely confused as to why Jaebum would bring this up now.

“It exists because I bought this place with my best friend, thinking he knew I was in love with him. Which it turned out he very much did not. And, he did not at all feel the same way.”

_Why is he telling me this? And why can’t I stop crying? This is ridiculous._

“I found out when he brought his girlfriend into the café one day.”

Jinyoung internally winced at that. _That’s brutal._

“I left. I ran away. Without any explanation I just bolted and disappeared for 2 weeks. I had assumed, without saying it or discussing it, that the both of us had understood that buying this café was the start of our life together. When this turned out to be the furthest thing from the truth, I couldn’t handle it. He had gone in for the café with me because he knew I couldn’t afford it and that was all. He was my friend. That was it.”

Jinyoung wiped his eyes, sniffing as he looked up to find Jaebum staring off somewhere past him.

“Why are you telling me this?” Jinyoung couldn’t help but ask.

Jaebum looked at him, “Jackson and Youngjae already worked here then, they witnessed the whole thing go down but with no context. I disappeared for 2 weeks and then one day I was back, and I was the sole owner of the café. I barely spoke and out of the blue, I told them that there was no dating among co-workers.”

“…I still don’t follow…”

Jaebum smiled softly. “I’m just saying, there is no need to be sorry. I don’t know what happened, but I get the feeling it is a lot worse than my delusion and subsequent heartbreak. This café has seen me at my worst, shit happens, don’t apologise.”

Jinyoung didn’t speak for a moment, just taking in all that Jaebum had said. Then, without even really meaning to, he said “I was a dance teacher.”

Jaebum raised his eyebrows but said nothing, seemingly leaving the space for Jinyoung to say what he wanted to.

“I was a dance teacher at a prestigious dance school. I was teaching basic classes; the school wanting to monitor my skills and outcomes and promote me accordingly. It was my dream job and I put my heart and soul into it. I was rewarded for my efforts and promoted faster than most people.”

Jinyoung took a shaky breath.

“Taecyeon had been there for 5 years and was well known for being an amazing teacher and an even more impressive dancer. I admired him immensely and was elated when I got to teach the class just before his. I introduced myself, we seemed to hit it off and I felt like I had made a great friend.”

Jinyoung twisted the mug of tea in his hands nervously, watching the tea slosh up the sides as he did so. Jaebum placed a hand on his, stopping him.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Jinyoung stared at his hand on his. Then he looked up and gave a small smile.

“I didn’t realise that the only reason he was being nice to me was because he saw me as a threat. He was getting me close, learning about me, so that he could eliminate that threat. So, when I let it slip that I’m gay, I wasn’t aware that I had just set my own trap.”

Jinyoung still wasn’t entirely sure why he was telling Jaebum all this. He believed it when Jaebum had said he didn’t have to but somehow, he felt he wanted him to know. He wanted him to hear it all and make his judgement now. _Before I can be hurt again._

“I thought he cared for me and I let him convince me to do things that seem so stupid now. I just really believed he’d never hurt me… That he took pictures of us because we were real. My friends tried to tell me he wasn’t acting in a normal way, but I just stopped telling them things rather than listening to them. I let it go on and he had the time to make a collection of evidence that I was sexually harassing him. Without context, the pictures suddenly told a totally different story. Around other people he was distant with me and this only added to the narrative. My promotions had rubbed other staff the wrong way and he used that. One day I went to work, and I was pulled aside, told that my numerous incidents of sexual harassment were public. I would never work in another dance school again.”

Jinyoung fell silent. He had never told it all to someone like that before. It was freeing but also so shameful. He felt the white-hot feeling of intense regret and self-hatred wash over him. He hated that he had ever been so stupid. The regret spread and he wished he’d never told Jaebum any of this. The freedom was short lived, and he was weighing up whether he was best to just bolt when Jaebum spoke.

“I _really_ regret not beating the shit out of him now.”

Jaebum had his jaw and fists clenched again, and his eyes were fierce. Jinyoung really believed that given the chance, Jaebum would fight Taecyeon. The regret and hatred in his body halted, being taken over by a warmth that Jinyoung somewhat recognised and hated. He shook his head and took a drink of the barley tea in an attempt to prove he was fine, only to find it was almost cold. He pulled a face without meaning to and to his surprise Jaebum visibly relaxed, smiling slightly.

“I can make a new one if you want?”

Jinyoung shook his head again, “no its fine.”

Jaebum searched his face, seemingly trying to find a different answer. “Jinyoung, I know I can’t fix what happened, and I know this job is nothing compared to what you had and deserve. But you still come here everyday and give your very best and I want you to know I see that, and I am on your side.”

Jinyoung looked down at the table, unable to bare the earnest look in Jaebum’s eyes.

“If Taecyeon ever comes back, you just leave and go out the back and I will deal with it. There is no need for you to have to relive any of that ever.”

Jinyoung could feel Jaebum’s words wrap around him, his hard but earnest tone warming his heart, and he tried his best to not to let it take hold of him. Jaebum seemed to be a good guy but he didn’t need his heart getting carried away ever again.

Still, he gave Jaebum a smile, “thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and you feel like you have a bit of an understanding of where JJP are at... A bit of back story... I also hope I handled the material well! Let me know what you think!!  
> Also my apologies Taecyeon, nothing personal haha


	5. You Calling My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walks and old loves.

Jaebum looked around the café, making sure he hadn’t missed anything. Considering the day had barely started before that _prick_ came in, so there wasn’t much to put away. Jackson hadn’t been scheduled to start for a few more hours so a quick text had fixed that.

Jinyoung had tried to say he could work, that there was no need to close the store for the day, but he was obviously shaken and Jaebum made sure that he got a friend to come pick him up. He knew he made the right decision when his friend arrived.

“Jinyoung! Are you okay?!” the man yelled as soon as Jaebum let him in once he had confirmed he was Jinyoung’s friend.

Jinyoung had given a tight smile, “yeah Wonpil I’m fine.”

The friend, Wonpil apparently, still rushed over to Jinyoung and seemed to check there were no physical wounds or signs of distress. Jinyoung was pale still but he was no longer shaking, and his eyes were only slightly red. Wonpil seemed satisfied that the other man wasn’t in immediate physical or emotional danger and visibly relaxed.

“Jisoo is at your place setting up IRIS to binge watch but if you want a horror movie, I can send her a text and make her change it.”

Jinyoung smiled, “nah, if you change plans on her she will be so mad.”

Jaebum felt himself physically relax as he heard this discussion. Jinyoung seemed to have good friends who cared for him.

After chatting for a minute, Jinyoung excused himself to collect his things from the backroom.

“Hi, sorry for just barging in like that. I’m Wonpil.” Wonpil said after Jinyoung had walked off.

Jaebum shook his head, “no don’t worry, I fully understand. I’m Jaebum.”

Something seemed to flash across Wonpil’s face but before Jaebum could pinpoint what, he had fixed on a friendly smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Jaebum nodded, “likewise. Um, I told Jinyoung this but I feel like he didn’t really believe me. So, if he needs a few days off or anything like that, please tell him he can and _should_ take it. I will pay him the same, it is no stress.”

“Jinyoung would never have admitted that was an option and would have forced himself to push through so I really appreciate you telling me. I will make sure he takes the time he needs, thank you.”

Jaebum shrugged but smiled. He couldn’t help but feel that Wonpil was sizing him up or something, even though he did seem genuine about what he was saying. He wondered if Wonpil was just a friend. He obviously deeply cared for Jinyoung and he was a good-looking man and considering Jinyoung had just told him not long before that he was gay, it made sense.

The thought made him feel weird, his gut feeling unsettled somehow, but he dismissed it. It had been a weird and unsettling morning, that was probably the cause.

Jinyoung reappeared and Wonpil grabbed his bag from him, shushing Jinyoung as he tried to protest.

“No arguments. I also have been made aware that you are allowed time off to take care of yourself and I _will_ be ensuring you do that!”

Jinyoung grimaced, “I am all fine, today will be more than enough.”

“Just rest and see how you feel.” Jaebum replied.

Jinyoung gave him a small smile, obviously meant to be reassuring but mostly seeming embarrassed. Jaebum sensed he wanted to be home and he couldn’t blame him.

Wonpil must have had the same sense, as he said “thanks again Jaebum. Nice to meet you!”

Jaebum smiled and nodded, giving a slight wave as the two left the café.

Now he was here, doing a last check of the café. Finding he hadn’t forgotten anything, he grabbed his stuff and locked up the café, a sign stuck on the door to explain that the café would not open that day.

Jaebum had no problem with closing for the day. Partially it felt like the best move to deter Taecyeon from coming back but mostly Jaebum had just wanted to ensure Jinyoung would take the day off.

The problem he had was that he had no idea what to do with his day now. He stood outside the café for a minute, undecided as to his next step. The sun was warm and so he decided to just walk for the moment. He enjoyed walking with no clear goal, just seeing what the day held and he knew he had a book in his bag that he could sit down and read if he found a nice spot. Strolling leisurely, Jaebum couldn’t help but think about all that happened, and he felt the rage simmering up inside him.

It wasn’t just rage though, Jaebum felt something akin to… disappointment? It wasn’t disappointment in Jinyoung, but rather a disappointment that his day no longer… involved Jinyoung.

_What?_

Jaebum realised he had stopped in his tracks when a young man ran into the back of him, startling him out of his thoughts. He apologised to the student and then continued to walk, shaking his head to clear it.

_The cat coffee._

The thought came to him and he smiled. Yeah, of course. He had been looking forward to the cat coffee. Jinyoung was dedicated to it and he had been planning what he was going to say about it. He was going to joke that it had a strange resemblance to a lucky cat missing the hand and he wasn’t sure if that meant his day would be lucky or unlucky. He had hoped this would make Jinyoung laugh. He had felt Jinyoung slowly opening up to him and he wanted to make him laugh.

Jaebum had had a feeling that Jinyoung was carrying a weight on his shoulders but he never would have guessed that weight would be something as horrific as Taecyeon. How could scum like Taecyeon even be allowed to exist in the same space as someone… like Jinyoung?!

Jinyoung who was… a dance teacher. Jaebum felt this new fact bounce around in his head, along with another that he didn’t really feel like he needed to address right at this moment.

Jaebum had been a B-boy for many years when he was younger, but he never had the passion and determination to take it anywhere, even without the back injury. But Jinyoung, he took his passion into a career. There was a sense of shame Jaebum couldn’t stop from creeping in and he regretted having told Jinyoung his stupid past. He had thought it was helpful and comforting but now he felt that maybe instead he had just proven how idiotic he was. He hoped that Jinyoung didn’t think he was a total loser, not that he would blame him if he did.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, and then rolling it up to stare at the sky. Maybe he should have just pretended to close the café until Jinyoung was gone. Being left alone with his thoughts like this was not proving to be very peaceful.

“ _Jaebum_ ” a voice called.

Great, now he was imagining Hyunwoo’s voice of all things. His brain was on a roll today.

“Jaebum!”

His head snapped around this time, the voice too clear and loud to be imaginary. He spotted Hyunwoo waving at him from further down the path and sighed but plastered on a smile and waved back, quickly walking over to the other man.

As he got closer, he saw that Hyunwoo wasn’t alone. Momo stood by his side, arms wrapped around his arm, head rested on his upper arm. Jaebum fought the urge to turn around and walk back the way he just came.

It wasn’t that there was anything wrong with Momo. On the contrary, she was actually exceptionally nice and sweet. Not only that but her and Hyunwoo looked good together and they made each other so happy. But that was also the problem. Jaebum tried to swallow down the jealousy he felt rising in his throat.

Momo was nearly 20cm shorter than Hyunwoo and looked perfect there. Jaebum was almost the same height as Hyunwoo (although Hyunwoo would always point out the 2cm he had on the younger man) and would never have fit on Hyunwoo’s arm like that.

Not that Hyunwoo would have any trouble having Jaebum on his arm… those huge, strong arms that he knew for a fact could hold the weight of two full grown men hanging off them with ease… that connected to that strong chest that Hyunwoo always had on show through his shirts….

“Hey! I was actually coming to visit the café to say hi!” Hyunwoo exclaimed as Jaebum reached him, snapping Jaebum out of his thoughts before they spiralled completely out of control.

“Hey Hyunwoo, hey Momo,” Jaebum smiled to them both, Momo returning the smile and greeting.

“So why are you out and about? I thought you only worked or stayed home with the cats!”

Jaebum internally cringed at the comment, unable to not feel like it made him sound very much like the loser he had just been worrying he seemed like.

“Oh, it just seemed like everyone needed a day off so I thought I would close just for today.” Jaebum didn’t want to lie as such but he also didn’t feel like it was right to tell other people about what had happened. He thought about how fragile Jinyoung had looked and felt that the last thing he would want would be any more people aware of what had transpired.

Hyunwoo didn’t seem to find it unusual though, simply nodding.

“Is all going well at the café though?” Momo asked. She had always been better on picking up on things than Hyunwoo.

Jaebum smiled at her, “yeah, it is always busy which is actually why I felt fine with taking an extra day off.”

Momo nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer.

“I’m not surprised, your food was always delicious. I miss being able to eat it all the time!” Hyunwoo chuckled. “It might be for the best though, I used to have to work out twice as hard because of it.”

Jaebum tried to push back the images coming forward to him of Hyunwoo tasting his food off the spoon as he was cooking, giving him that big goofy grin when it was delicious. Hyunwoo encouraging him to try new things, always supporting him even when it turned out badly. Hyunwoo doing chin ups on the kitchen door frame after eating a pastry, even though Jaebum was certain one pastry wasn’t going to do anything to the man’s physique.

Jaebum felt his smile slipping, and he was sure it was starting to look visibly forced. He needed to get out of this whole debacle before he combusted.

Someone somewhere must have felt pity for Jaebum as at that second his phone began to ring. He looked at the ID and saw it say Jackson. He looked up at Hyunwoo and Momo, grimacing apologetically as if this wasn’t the best thing to happen to him right now.

“Sorry guys, I had better take this. Great to see you though, sorry it has been so long!”

Hyunwoo looked slightly crest fallen but smiled all the same. “Nah man, don’t worry, we are both living hectic lives! Let me give you a hug before you go though, it will keep me going until we finally have time to catch up properly!”

_Oh god no._

Before Jaebum could think up some excuse, Momo had released the older man and he was wrapping his (huge) arms around Jaebum. Jaebum felt the world stop, everything ceasing to exist apart from Hyunwoo. He was warm and he smelt fresh with just a hint of a salty sweat smell that he seemed to always have, probably from constantly working out. The smell was one Jaebum had taken for granted for so long, one that comforted him even on the darkest days. His hug was firm, giving Jaebum a gentle squeeze that still felt dangerously close to breaking one of his ribs, just like it always had. For a moment it was like he had gone back in time, like it was just them again and Hyunwoo hugged him like this every day. Hyunwoo was his safety and comfort and love.

Then he pulled away.

Jaebum didn’t know if he hugged the man back or not, he didn’t know if he moved at all, but when he was released, he felt like he had been violently awakened from a dream. It took him a second before the ringtone from his phone pierced through his disorientation.

He vaguely said some kind of goodbye to the both of them before he quickly turned away, picking up the phone as he walked away.

“Hey Jackson, what’s up?”

“oh my GOD you aren’t DEAD?! Thank GOD!!” Jackson basically screamed down the phone, making Jaebum pull the phone away from his ear and wince.

“No, I am not dead, why would I be dead?? I literally texted you less than half an hour ago.”

“To say the café is CLOSED today?! Why?! If you aren’t dead, am I FIRED?! I promise to stop eating so many cakes! I will tone down the flirting with Mark!! Or I can stop if I HAVE to!! Please!!” Jackson continued to ramble, making promises and pleading. Jaebum was tempted to let him keep going indefinitely, maybe even hold him to what he was saying, but he also just wanted Jackson to stop shouting.

“Jackson, Jackson! JACKSON! I am not firing you!! Nothing is wrong! I just wanted a day off!”

There was silence on the other end before Jackson finally spoke again.

“You sure there is nothing wrong?”

Jaebum sighed, “yes, I am certain. Also don’t worry, I will still pay you for today.”

Another beat of silence.

“This isn’t about Jinyoung is it?”

Jaebum choked slightly, coughing. “What?! No, why would it be?!”

He heard Jackson hum on the other end of the line, “nothing, just wanted to make sure I didn’t cause any trouble by switching shifts with him. I know what you are like first thing in the morning!”

Jaebum’s eyes narrowed despite the other man not being able to see him. “You know what Jackson, maybe I should consider firi-“

“Well! Glad you are well my lovely Jaebummie!! Enjoy your well-deserved rest!! See you tomorrow, love you!!” Jackson spoke quickly before immediately hanging up.

Jaebum glared at his phone for a minute before sighing. He suddenly felt exhausted and it was only 10am. Running his hand through his hair, he turned in the direction of his apartment. Too much had happened today, he was going to lay with his cats and try not to think about _anything_ that had happened today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....do I stan Shownu? Maybe... Am I obsessed? Also Maybe.... Can not confirm...  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think!! Thank you so much for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this fic for what feels like forever and I have it all planned out so I will try and be prompt with updating in the future!  
> Also I have made a playlist for me to write this story to and I thought I would share it with you guys!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/59qvZnsEzMhe2wFTgSQxdG?si=ksfseaMaTXK6BD-Hg62MUA  
> If you have any reccomendations please put them in the comments! I would love to hear what you guys think (and maybe if you guys think any of the songs hint towards future events!!)


End file.
